


Hunter

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hunters & Hunting, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its his nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter

He is a hunter by nature.  
He is a vampire who hunts other vampires also.  
He hunts for food.  
He also hunts his targets.  
He hunts for his teammates after the battle.  
Clint is a hunter who hunts.


End file.
